Everything She Wants
by Brooke47
Summary: Emma Swan is a nineteen year old girl going through her second time of senior year. She's pretty pissed about it until she meets a new school teacher named Miss Mills. Rating for future chapters. SwanQueen. AU.
1. First Day of School

Everything She Wants – Chapter One – First Day of School

**A/N: Welcome to my first SQ fanfiction, I am quite nervous to be writing in this fandom for the first time. And yes, I realize that there are plenty of teacher/student SQ fanfics, but I'm hoping to make this one different. Just a few side-notes before we get started, this is obviously an AU fic, there was no curse put in place, so Emma lives with David and Mary Margaret in the loft (She was adopted by them but has no clue they are her birth parents, but they do). Henry isn't around, but he may be added to the story in the future, all shall be explained in due time. Remember to Like, Sub, and Review so I know what you all think! So without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at the time.

_6:30am. _

Well, at least she didn't sleep past her alarm like she expected. She threw her blankets off of herself to reveal plaid boxer shorts and a tight white tank top. Without making her bed, she made her way downstairs to make some breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, clearly bursting with joy on this early Tuesday morning.

Emma groaned in reply. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs woke her from her sleeping trance. Her eyes immediately rounded.

"Your father had to be in at the station early this morning, so I made him breakfast before he went. Of course you could help yourself to whatever is left." The school teacher said knowing what was on her daughters mind.

"Thanks Mary Margaret." Emma said, attempting a genuine smile.

There was a comfortable silence, "so, first day of senior year. How are you feeling about it?" The brunette asked.

Emma shrugged. "It's just going to be like any other year, Mary Margaret, after all, it's not _my _first day of senior year, have you forgotten that I failed last year in New York? Now I'm going to be the only nineteen year old in all my classes." Emma snapped.

Mary Margaret visibly sighed, going completely unnoticed by the petite blonde.

When Emma was done with her breakfast she placed her plate in the sink and continued back to her room to get changed.

"First day of school… what should I wear? I need to look intimidating, like everyone knows I always get what I want." Emma mumbled her thoughts.

She decided on a pair of skin-tight jeans, that hugged her hips in all the right places, a skin-tight black tank top, much like the white one she had previously been wearing, and a red faux leather jacket she had gotten over the summer for a reasonable price.

She grabbed her backpack and was just ready to step outside her bedroom door when she heard her phone start to ring with an all too familiar ringtone. Without even looking at the called id, she already knew who it was.

"Hello, Ruby." Emma greeted unenthusiastically.

"Why the sourpuss? I thought you of _all_ people would be excited about the first day of senior year." Ruby replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, are you coming to pick me up?" Emma asked, growing impatient with the tall brunette.

"Yup, I'm just coming down the street now. See you in a few." Without saying goodbye Emma heard the line go dead.

She headed downstairs and was greeted by a smiling Mary Margaret. Emma eyed her suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Emma asked skeptically.

Mary Margaret tried to look as innocent as possible, and it would've worked if she hadn't looked so guilty.

"I have a surprise for you." She said.

Emma cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

Mary Margaret pulled a large box out from behind her back. "Open it!" She exclaimed, practically throwing the box into Emma's arms.

Emma carefully opened the box to reveal a pair of the dark brown boots she had seen in the store about a week ago. She eyed her mother skeptically.

"I saw you looking at them last week, and I thought it would be a good gift for the first day of school." The school teacher answered before Emma had time to ask.

Emma smiled, "thank you, Mary Margaret." She said as she hugged her adoptive mother.

Emma slipped on the boots she adored and said goodbye to Mary Margaret before heading downstairs to find Ruby waiting in her red Camaro.

Ruby smiled seductively. "Nice boots, Mary Margaret finally caved, huh?" The tall brunette asked knowingly.

Emma just nodded and got in the car.

"Where's Belle?" Emma asked after finding the backseat empty.

The brunette sighed. "Her dad doesn't want me driving her to school anymore… or anywhere to be exact. Let's just leave it at that. Okay?" She pleaded with the blonde.

Emma chuckled. "You'll tell me eventually, or Belle will." Emma said contentedly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, knowing that the blonde sitting next to her was right.

* * *

When the duo arrived at school, all eyes were on them. Ruby was sporting a barely legal red miniskirt with a tied button up blouse, revealing her toned stomach. They both strutted into the school like they owned the place, which, technically they kind of did, because everyone knew who they were and nobody wanted to get on either girls bad side, knowing exactly how Emma worked.

Belle ran up to them shortly afterward, meekly apologizing for her overprotective father.

"We should all have pretty much the same classes, if not, I'm pretty sure that can be fixed." Belle said in her unique accent.

Both girls smiled at the petite brunette. They all checked their schedules, and sure enough, they had all the same classes. Shortly after wandering around the school to find their first class, the warning bell rang, signalling them to head to their first class.

"I heard that there's a new teacher this year, teaching this class." Belle whispered to the two girls beside her.

Emma smirked, knowing that she would have the chance to fuck with the new teacher. They all sat next to each other near the back of the class, not seeing a seating arrangement, or names anywhere, they assumed they could sit wherever they wanted, so they did.

The second bell rang and a voluptuous body walked into the classroom. No one seemed to notice, as they were all so caught up with talking to each other and matching schedules and planning for lunch breaks.

The teacher cleared her throat and immediately got the attention she was aiming for. All eyes turned on her.

"Good morning, class. My name is Regina Mills, but you shall address me as Miss Mills. I will not accept any nonsense in this class from any of you this semester. I am here to teach, whether that be English or life lessons, I will do both. Any interruptions will be rewarded with a call to the principal and Mister Gold can deal with you. Understood?" Regina asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

The entire class nodded. Including Emma, even though the blonde had other plans in mind.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but the next will be longer, as this was just the introduction. I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**


	2. The Plan

Everything She Wants – Chapter 2 – A Plan

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here's another update for you!**

* * *

Emma sat at her desk staring incredulously at the new teacher. Something wasn't right about her. She was different, and young, and hot! And Emma knew right away that this woman teaching the very class she was taking was going to be her newest conquest.

Emma was a little more than relieved when the bell rang, honestly she had no idea what Miss Mills had said at all during the seventy-five minute period. She waved it off though because she knew Belle would have everything she needed.

The next three hours of her day had been completely uneventful. There had been no sightings of the hot new teacher, and Emma was more than disappointed. Around lunch break, Belle and Ruby must have noticed something off about the blonde.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you've been unusually quiet since first period…" Belle added.

Emma smirked and grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out of everyone else's hearing range. "I'm going to fuck that new teacher… I'm just trying to think of how to get her to go along with it." Emma explained.

Ruby grinned, while Belle cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Belle asked.

Emma smirked playfully. "You'll find out soon."

And with that, the trio made their way to Granny's diner for the rest of their lunch period. They got free food because Red's granny owned the place, so they usually ate whatever they desired.

"Hey Granny, can I get some fries?" Emma asked, smiling genuinely at the older woman.

"Of course, are you planning on paying for them this time?" Granny asked playfully, knowing the answer to the sarcastic question.

Emma smiled, but something she saw from the corner of her eye that immediately caused her pupils to dilate with desire.

_Miss Mills._

Emma got up from her seat at the counter and made her way over to the booth that was occupied by the teacher. Trying to think on the spot, Emma tripped almost on to Regina's lap.

"Oh shit, you'll have to excuse me, I was born with two left feet." Emma joked, now smiling at the brunette.

Regina cleared her throat. "No, no, it's fine, at least you didn't spill anything." She sighed, double checking her blouse just to make sure her earlier statement had been true.

"Oh! You're the new English teacher, right?" Emma asked, playing dumbly.

The teacher stiffened, remember where and who she was. "Yes, and you are in my first period class… Emma…?"

"Swan. Or Nolan. But I prefer Swan." Emma smiled her winning grin, revealing her subtle dimples.

"Right, Emma Swan!" Regina exclaimed finally remembering the young girl's name. "I believe your friends are wondering where you've gone, I suppose you should return to them, yes?" Regina wondered.

"Nah, they'll live without me." The blonde replied coolly for the older brunettes liking.

Emma took the seat across from the said teacher and stared at her, as if she was pondering an impossible thought.

"Can I help you, Miss Sawn?" The teacher asked, eying the younger girl skeptically.

"You're very beautiful, Miss Mills." Emma stated, a little too suggestively, but if the teacher noticed the suggestiveness in Emma's voice, she didn't say anything.

The brunette tried to fight a blush, "Thank you Miss Swan, but if you're here to gawk at my so-called "beauty" then I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you to leave, as you know it is highly inappropriate." The teacher explained, eying the blonde carefully.

Emma smiled. "I won't tell if you don't." Emma winked then got up and walked away.

The trap had been set, now all she had to do was reel Regina in and she was all hers.

She made her way back to her friends, who had already demolished half of her fries.

"Granny, I'm gonna take the rest of these fries to go." Emma shouted to the back.

"Alright, see you later girls!" The elderly woman shouted back.

They made their way back towards the school and both girls were fighting back the urge to ask Emma what had happened between her and their new English teacher.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I tell you guys what happened if you tell me why Belle's father doesn't want her carpooling with us anymore, because I know for a fact that _I _didn't do anything wrong." The blonde said, practically reading what was on the girl's minds.

Both girls visibly tensed upon hearing Emma's request.

"Well you see, my dad totally took something out of context, it was an action that was entirely misconstrued." Belle started to explain, looking up to Ruby for assistance.

Ruby sighed. "About two weeks ago, Belle and I went to the library they just reopened; we didn't end up getting back to her place until eleven that night. We were giggly and I guess a little too close for her father's comfort when he just snapped, he told me to leave his princess alone and now I can't even walk passed his flower shop without him almost tearing my head off." The tall brunette explained, her blush creeping up the back of her neck.

Emma stared knowingly at her two best friends. "You two mother fuckers, you were hooking up, weren't you?" The blonde teased.

When she got more red cheeks instead of a reply, she knew her joke was real. "Oh my god! Seriously? Why the hell didn't you tell me? I tell you guys everything!" Emma complained, looking physically wounded.

"It's not that we didn't _want _to tell you, Emma, there was just never the right time. Mary Margaret is always around, and we didn't want to come out around her. That'd just be weird. But now we're getting side tracked, what was going on in the diner between you and Miss Mills?" Belle asked, trying to completely avoid the topic of her and Ruby, at least for the time being.

Just as Emma was about to reply, the sound of the school bell caught their attention. "Well, looks like I gotta run." Emma smirked.

"You can't run from us, Emma, we're in the same classes!" Ruby shouted behind the blonde, but she just flipped her the bird and ran inside the building, leaving behind two flustered girls.

* * *

**A/N: So I was thinking about keeping short chapters instead of long ones, so I can update more frequently. Let me know what you guys think about this. Don't forget to R&amp;R! :)**


	3. Klutz

Everything She Wants – Chapter 3 – Klutz

**A/N: I thought I'd give you guys another update before tonight's episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

The two flustered girls chased in after Emma to no avail, so they just went straight to their next class to see Emma sitting there with a smug expression on her face.

"What the hell was that, Emma?" Ruby complained, resting her hands on her hips.

Emma licked her lips, unable to deny the fact that Ruby always looked ravishing. "I'm going to make you guys wait for about a couple of weeks before I tell you. It's only fair." The blonde replied sarcastically.

Ruby pushed the blonde, almost knocking her off her chair. The second bell rang and their history teacher walked in.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Nolan." The sound of a student – Emma – choking could be heard towards the back of the class.

"What the fuck?" Ruby exasperated what Emma was thinking. "Why didn't you tell us your mom was teaching this class?" She whispered.

"I didn't fucking know. Why the hell didn't she tell me this morning?" The young blonde replied, still in some kind of trance.

"Well, this class is going to be long as hell." Ruby added.

"Not to worry, Mister Glass will be back tomorrow, I'm simply covering for him for the day." The pixie haired woman reassured, no doubt because she had seen her daughter go pale from the sound of her voice.

The teacher started handing out papers, just simple forms to fill out. Emma was the only one who didn't get one. So she got up from her desk and made her way up to Mary Margaret's desk, feeling like she was doing the walk of shame.

"Mary- I mean, Mrs. Nolan, I didn't get a paper." Emma said, blushing furiously.

The teacher smiled. "I'm filling it out for you, Emma, I already know everything that needs to be filled out. You can go for a walk if you'd like."

Emma wasn't going to object to that so she smiled back and left the room faster than her feet could take her, causing her to stumble, and trip for real this time into someone walking in the hallway.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said as she started picking up all of the papers that the person had dropped.

"It's quite alright, everyone keeps bumping into me today." The voice joked.

When both woman got up from the floor, looking completely rattled they looked into each other's eyes and the realization finally fell upon them.

"Miss Swan, I should suspected as much." The brunette said as she was straightening her skirt and blouse.

"I really gotta stop doing this…" Emma trailed off feeling embarrassed. "Are you going home already?" The blonde asked.

The teacher's brow furrowed in confusion. "Not yet, I don't go home until you do, dear." She simply stated, until the realization of what she had just said hit her, "Not that I'm going home with you, it's just, I leave at the same time as all of the students. I wasn't implying anything." She said, becoming completely flustered.

Emma smirked. "You know, I'm not very good at English, maybe you could help me out if I start struggling?" She asked.

Emma was actually really good at English, but after a few "sessions" with the new teacher, she could fuck her then do extremely well and just not talk to her at all after that. That's what her plan was. Of course she would probably have to run it past Ruby and Belle, just to see if they found any flaws in it, which they wouldn't because it's perfect.

"We shall see how you are comprehending by the end of the month, then maybe, just maybe, I will consider taking you under my wing." The brunette teacher replied.

Emma's cool façade faltered, "I like your heels by the way, Applebottom's are the best." She smirked, her cool façade coming back out to play.

"Ah, yes, they are more comfortable than they look too." The teacher explained.

"I bet they'd be even more comfortable off of you." Emma mumbled, loud enough for the teacher to hear.

Emma's face would've been almost comical had the circumstances been different.

She swallowed hard. "Ha-ha, did I- did I say that out loud?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, you did. And as I said earlier in the diner, it is extremely inappropriate for you to be making these comments. As nice as they are, I'm afraid it's simply not allowed."

Emma smirked, "And like _I_ said, I won't tell if you don't, _Miss Mills_." Emma knew she had her now. All that was left to do was come up with a time and place.

Regina thought long and hard before she said what she was going to say. "If I didn't know any better _Miss Swan _I'd say you're flirting with me."

Emma lifted and eyebrow, clearly not expecting the teacher to be so direct. "You're just catching on now? I thought English teachers were supposed to be the smartest?" Emma joked.

Regina pouted. "Well, that would be untrue, math and science teachers are quite intelligent too, dear."

"So you're saying all other teachers are stupid?"

Regina frowned. "I didn't say that, now I'd suggest you stop putting words in my mouth." She huffed.

Just as Emma was about to reply, the bell sounded. "That fucking bell!" Emma mumbled beneath her breath.

"Language, Miss Swan."

"Sorry, I guess I just have a dirty mouth." The blonde winked and caught up with her two friends who were exiting the class just as she finished talking with the teacher.

"Emma! I saw you talking to her; you _have _to tell us what's going on. We deserve to know." Ruby huffed.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, drive me home first."

"Hey! I want to know too!" Belle shouted at the two walking away from her.

"Well it's a good thing I parked in the back now, huh?" Ruby smirked.

Belle was conflicted, she didn't want to ignore her father's wishes, but she just _had _to know about the suspicious activity going on between her best friend and their new teacher.

"Ah, forget it." Belle murmured to herself, "Wait for me!" She said, running to catch up with her two best friends.

* * *

**A/N2: Alright, so I had to keep this short, but I might update again later tonight, just because it's Once night! I hope there are some SQ feels in tonight's episode, until later, please R&amp;R! You're reviews inspire me. :)**


	4. Stalking

Everything She Wants – Chapter 4 – Stalking

**A/N: So, that was an interesting episode… Kinda really disappointed about the lack of SQ… oh well… maybe next Sunday! But at least we have more boob shots from Lana to look forward to! Here's the next chapter, as I promised, I know I said last night, but I was so exhausted from sitting around and not doing anything, so you get it a little later than originally planned, my apologies.**

* * *

Ruby's red Camaro pulled up to Emma's apartment building. The three girls stepped outside of the car and made their way up the stairs. Emma unlocked the door and found David laying on the couch with nothing but a pillow covering his bottom half.

"David! What the fuck!?" Emma exclaimed, immediately covering her eyes.

"Emma?! What are you doing home so early? I was um- I was expecting Mary Margaret to be home long before you." David stuttered.

"David, for the love of god, please get dressed!" Emma shouted.

David nodded and turned around, now using the pillow to cover his ass.

"I hope to everything holy that you burn that pillow later, David." Emma said as she walked upstairs to her room with her two friends in tow.

As soon as Emma closed her bedroom door, both girls broke into laughter. The laughter stopped once both girls noticed Emma sitting on the bed, looking less than amused.

"Well at least you don't have a fat dad," Ruby said, trying to comfort the blonde.

"It's not any less traumatizing, Ruby." Emma snapped.

"I'm just saying, it could have been _way_worse." Ruby defended.

Emma groaned. "I know…" She trailed off.

"Well, let's just talk about what's going on between you and Miss Mills." Belle chimed in, still blushing from the encounter with the deputy.

"Right, so I guess you could say that she's melting like putty in my hands." Emma joked.

"Sure… you're actually trying to tell us that after one day, this teacher is already begging for you?" Ruby retorted.

"No, of course not. Well not yet at least." Emma said, seeming too sure of herself.

"Well isn't someone a little cocky." Ruby chimed in.

Emma just smirked.

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Belle asked, now genuinely curious now.

"Well, I told her that I'm really bad at English, and asked if she would tutor me. But I don't think that's gonna be enough." The blonde explained, now running her hand through her hair.

Ruby thought for a minute, "I have an idea." Both girls looked at her, "now you're gonna have to bear with me, _but _if we found out where she lived, then we could, _you _could talk to her at her house, I mean, it's kinda lame, but you're a great improviser so you'd be able to come up with something on the spot, and I don't know, just chat her up and stuff." Ruby explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea, except for the fact that I don't know where she lives and I don't want to make it look like I'm stalking her." Emma said.

"Well I don't know; pretend to be selling Girl Scout cookies or something." Ruby deadpanned.

Emma's eyes shot open, "That's not a bad idea, Rubes." She trailed off.

"Okay… Emma, first thing, I was joking, and second, we're not going to go door to door to see which house she lives in. There are over one-thousand people in Storybrooke. I'm not doing that, no." Ruby said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm not saying I'm gonna be a fucking Girl Scout, Ruby, but going to her house isn't a bad idea, I just need to think of a reason…" Emma thought deeply about how this plan was going to work out.

"Wait a second, are you considering a relationship with her Miss _I-don't-want-to-settle-down_?" Belle added, startling Emma out of her reverie.

"What? No, I just want to fuck the woman, I'm just trying to figure out how." Emma defended.

"Sure you are." Belle added.

"Look, I don't know where you got that idea from-" Emma started.

Belle interrupted, "I've _never _seen you go through this much trouble just to sleep with someone, Emma, there's more to this, I know it." The shorter girl concluded.

"Um, Belle, if you haven't noticed, she's a _teacher, _I _have _to plan this thoroughly or it won't work out. I highly doubt she's just going to drop her panties for a _student_ that easily." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"This is pointless, Emma, it's not going to happen. It's impossible." The tall brunette stated.

"Remember the last time you told me a hit was going to be impossible?" Emma said, smirking at the brunette.

"That's not fair; we all know Graham was always following you around like a little puppy dog just asking for it."

"Then why did you tell me it was impossible?" Emma added.

"Because it wasn't realistic." Ruby stated.

"But it happened, and according to David, he still asks about me."

Before Ruby could reply, there was a knock on Emma's door.

"Come in." Emma chimed.

When the door opened there was a now fully clothed deputy walking into Emma's room.

"Hey sweetie, um, I know what happened earlier was a little, awkward, and I know it's probably scarred you for life, but could you do me a favor and _not _tell your mother?" David asked with pleading eyes.

Emma sighed. "Trust me, David; I'm still trying to forget about it myself…" the teen girl replied. "Oh, did you burn that pillow yet?"

David blushed, "Uh, no, not yet. It's your mother's favorite pillow, I couldn't bring myself to do it, and then I'd have to explain what happened to her pillow." The deputy explained.

"Right… Well can you at least wash it?" Emma asked.

"Of course. I'll go do that right now." David said.

"Oh, and David?" Ruby chimed in, when David looked at her he avoided looking her in the eyes at all costs, "Does Graham still ask about Emma?" Ruby smiled knowingly.

"Yes he does, why does he do that any way? Did something happen between you two?" David asked, now curious.

"You could say that." Belle said, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Right… I don't even want to know. I'm going to wash the pillow now." David said, closing the door to Emma's room.

"Well that was awkward." Emma stated.

Both girls laughed.

"So, tomorrow, we'll follow Miss Mills home from school. Okay?" Emma said in all seriousness.

Ruby grunted. "I guess so. I hope you're planning something genius and this doesn't end up blowing up in all of our faces."

"Don't worry about it, Ruby, you know me." Emma said winking at the girl.

"Yeah, I do, and most of your plans don't turn out like you expect."

"Oh shut up and try not to fall down the stairs again on your way out." Emma said as she started laughing.

"Ha-ha, maybe I'll see you tomorrow morning. I don't know if I'm going to pick you up because you're mean." The tall brunette said sarcastically.

"Bye Ruby! And Belle, don't go home smelling like sex or your dad will have my head too." Emma smiled.

After her two best friends left, Emma had a lot of planning to do. It's a good thing she didn't have any homework because it definitely wouldn't have gotten done.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little longer than I originally planned, but I hope you liked it none the less. Just a little fun and SQ planning. I'm not really sure where this story is going yet, but feel free to give me some tips in the reviews! Reviews give me inspiration! So please, please, please review! I'll love you forever. :)**


	5. Surprise!

Everything She Wants – Chapter 5 – Surprise!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, I was going to update last night but there was a bit of a SQ overload in last night's episode, so here is the long overdue chapter 5!**

* * *

After an entire night of planning to no avail, Emma was more than exhausted the next day at school, she had barely any energy to even acknowledge her two best friends and her hot teacher Miss Mills.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Ruby asked as they were waiting in the back parking lot waiting for said teacher to exit the building.

"Positive." Emma replied.

"This is just like a stakeout." Belle chimed in.

"What did you tell your father anyway? Why didn't he come pick you up today?" Emma asked trying to kill time.

"I told him that we were going to your place to study. And I may have told him that Ruby wouldn't be there." She meekly added the last part.

Emma suppressed a chuckle. "I feel like we're corrupting you somehow." The blonde admitted.

"Maybe I'm just going through my rebellious phase." Belle pouted.

"Maybe." Both girls sitting in the front seat laughed.

"Oh shit! There she is!" Emma said in a panicked whisper.

They watched as the new teacher strode out of the building with a backpack hanging from one shoulder and a purse hanging from the other. They watched her get into her car, sit there for about three minutes and then finally started it.

"Alright Ruby, follow her." Emma said, growing more anxious by the second.

Ruby started up the engine and continued to tail Miss Mills very carefully. Not wanting to be caught. When they pulled up on Mifflin street, Emma was immediately surprised.

"For a teacher she must make a lot of money, this is like the nicest part of town. How can she afford this?" Ruby said, voicing Emma's thoughts.

"I have no idea, Rubes."

They pulled onto the side of the road about a block away when they saw the teacher coming to a stop at a large white house at the end of the street.

"Damn Emma, you have great taste in chicks." Ruby chimed.

Emma shot her a knowing look. "Come on Ruby, you _know _I do." She said winking at the end of the statement.

Ruby blushed but didn't reply.

"Alright, so what's your plan?" Belle asked, completely oblivious to what the two girls in the front seat were hinting at.

"I don't have one. But like Ruby said, I'm a great improviser." Emma said as she grabbed her backpack and got out of the car.

"Dear Lord, she's doomed." Belle practically whispered.

"Have faith, Belle. She'll be fine." Ruby hoped as she watched their cocky blonde friend walk up to the large white house on the street.

"Whatever, just turn around and park down that side street there, just in case." Belle added.

* * *

Emma waited anxiously on the door step after knocking a few seconds ago. She was secretly hoping that this wasn't the teacher's house and that it was some random person who just happened to look like Miss Mills. She was startled out of her reverie when the door unlocked and opened.

"Miss Swan." Regina said sounding and looking quite surprised.

"Oh, Miss Mills? _You _live here?" Emma casually replied, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Yes. Did you by any chance follow me here?" She asked as she looked down the street for the red car she could have sworn was following her.

Emma followed her gaze and was silently cheering that either Ruby or Belle was smart enough to park the car somewhere else.

"No, that's crazy, and not to mention creepy." Emma said, getting the brunettes gaze back on her.

Regina didn't look convinced. "So just what exactly are you doing on my door step then?"

"I uh, I just… wanted to know… if… I could borrow some sugar?" Emma mentally slapped herself in the head.

_Borrow SUGAR? That was the best thing she could come up with?_

Miss Mills was taken aback. "Sugar…" She trailed off skeptically.

Emma nodded and gave her best grin.

"Come in, Miss Swan while I get you some sugar." Regina sighed.

Emma mumbled a thank you and followed her inside.

When she walked into the mansion, she was even more astounded by how much bigger it looked inside than on the outside. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. And she was silently hoping that this wouldn't be the last time she saw the inside of Regina's house. It was beautiful. Hardwood floors, ceilings that were about twenty-feet high. She couldn't believe house astounding the mansion was.

Regina closed the door behind them and told Emma to follow her up stairs and she would get the "sugar" that she needed. Emma followed closely behind her and was even more surprised to see how beautiful the kitchen was.

_This woman _must _be loaded for a house this big. _She thought.

Regina reached into a cupboard to get the sugar and a plastic Ziploc bag to put it in. Emma dropped her book-bag and walked up to the counter where Regina was opening the bag of sugar. Emma took the teachers hand and immediately stopped her.

"I think you and I both know that I didn't come here for sugar." She said in a deep, hoarse voice.

"Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing?" The brunette teacher practically whispered.

Emma leaned in closer to the taller woman's face. "What do you want me to do?" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I want you to pay more attention in class, Miss Swan." The teacher stated, not making a move from the close proximity of their faces.

Emma placed a suggestive hand on the woman's waist. "Anything else?" She asked coyly.

Regina felt a bead of sweat starting to form on the side of her forehead. "Maybe work better on your penmanship. That would make my job a lot easier." She whispered, again not moving away from Emma's advances.

Emma moved forward yet again, they were just millimetres apart now. "Do you know what I want, Miss Mills?"

The teacher simply shook her head, afraid that her voice may betray her.

"You." Emma whispered.

And with that last word, the young blonde pulled Regina closer and got rid of the space that was between them. Enveloping the emptiness that was there moments ago. She kissed her, softly and passionately. Waiting for her to pull away and was surprised when she returned the kiss. They stood there for what seemed like hours until Regina pulled away, needing to come up for air. They were both flushed with swollen lips. Emma felt her core throbbing and it took her all of her strength to resist taking her teacher right there on the kitchen counter.

"Wow." Emma whispered.

She had never felt a kiss like that. There was something special about it. Maybe it was the forbidden love thing. Even though it wasn't love, it felt exciting knowing that it wasn't allowed to happen.

"Wow indeed." Regina unconsciously replied.

Emma smiled at that and gave the teacher a quick peck on the cheek.

"I still need that sugar though." She said after a few moments of silence.

"But you just said you didn't come here from sugar…" The English teacher trailed off.

Emma smirked, "Yeah, but my friends are in the car, and she can't know that the sugar I came here for was you."

Regina looked at her knowingly. "So you were following me! I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know we didn't just go to the nicest house on the block, _knowing _that there would be sugar here?" Emma replied.

Regina seemed to be thinking. "Do you think I didn't notice the way you've looked at me in class, and staring at me longingly in the halls during the few minutes you get before your next class? I'm very observant, Miss Swan. I'm not blind. So yes, I do think you followed me here. But I was not expecting you to be so brave to act on your feelings." She answered swiftly.

Emma smirked at that. "I wasn't trying to hide my feelings, Miss Mills." The blonde stated before turning around and grabbing her backpack. "So that sugar you promised?" She said eyeing the bag of sugar.

"Right." Regina poured enough sugar to fill the Ziploc bag and handed it to the young blonde.

"Thank you, Miss Mills, and have a nice evening." Emma said before turning around and letting herself out, calling Ruby immediately afterwards.

"You can come and pick me up now, she knows you're here." Emma said, giggling like a kid into the phone.

Emma heard the roar of a car engine and the click of Ruby's phone ending the call. A few seconds later Emma saw Ruby's red Camaro pull up to the front of the mansion and got in on the passenger's seat, waiting to be off of Mifflin street before telling the girls anything.

Once they turned back onto Main street, Ruby couldn't help herself. "_So_, tell us what happened."

Emma smirked playfully. "Sorry, I don't _kiss _and tell."

Ruby and Belle both looked surprised. "You're so full of shit, if you kissed her, then why are you holding a bag of sugar?"

Emma just burst out laughing and vowed to tell her friends _everything _once they got back to her loft.

* * *

**I know it was an excruciatingly long wait for this chapter, but I hope it was worth it. It's a little long and a lot more exciting. Please do not forget to review! I love reading reviews, and once I figure out how to reply to them, I will! I'll try to have another chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday. I promise. Please review!**


	6. What Happened?

Everything She Wants – Chapter 6 – What Happened?

* * *

The second the three girls walked into Emma's loft they all sprinted upstairs to Emma's room not even bothering to say hello to Mary Margaret. They all sat down on Emma's double bed and listened intently to the blonde explain everything that had occurred at the mansion on Mifflin street.

"I can't believe it." Ruby sighed.

Emma shrugged. "Me either. Oh shit, I should probably bring the sugar down to Mary Margaret just in case she finds it in my room and thinks its coke." Emma joked and made her way out of her room.

"Hey Emma, how was school?" The teacher asked.

The blonde shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

She still wasn't able to look her mother in the eyes after the debacle that happened just a day before.

The short-haired brunette furrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong, Emma?" She asked, placing a concerned hand on her daughter's shoulder, glad when the younger girl didn't pull away.

Emma seriously contemplated telling her what had happened with David just so the teacher would get off her back, at least for the time being. "If I tell you, do you promise to make up an excuse about how you found out?" The blonde asked.

Mary Margaret was visibly taken aback, but nodded anyway.

Emma sighed, "So yesterday when I got home, with Belle and Ruby I should add, we walking in on a very… peculiar situation." When Mary Margaret showed no intention of interrupting, the blonde continued with her awkward tale, "David was kind of sprawled out on the couch with nothing on other than your favorite pillow covering him, in all the places that really needed to be covered." Emma practically whispered.

It took a minute for Emma's words to sink in but when they did it had the teacher blushing furiously. "Oh my goodness, Emma that's horrible." She said.

Emma gave her a look that said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Is that why you guys couldn't even make eye contact at breakfast this morning? Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." The teacher said pulling her daughter into an apologetic hug.

"It's okay, I'm over it. Well, I might be scarred for life, but it's okay, I guess." Emma added after the teacher's long embrace was over.

The teacher looked at her quizzically, "Why do you have a bag of sugar in your hand?" She asked.

"Oh right! I grabbed this from Granny's. I thought maybe we might need more sugar." Emma lied, handing the bag to her adoptive mother.

After a quick thank you, Emma headed back upstairs to her room only to find Belle and Ruby in a tangle of limbs on her bed.

"Oh come on! You didn't even think to invite me?" She joked.

Both girls scattered apart to different sides of the room. Belle was wiping her lips and Ruby was glaring at Emma for interrupting them.

"It's my room Ruby, if you wanted a quickie; you should have just gone to Granny's and snuck in a room." The blond deadpanned.

Ruby barely snickered. "Right, so we should get going. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" She asked, grabbing her backpack and Belle and quickly leaving.

Emma shook her head in disbelief and continued to work on her homework then went to bed shortly afterwards, awaiting the next day to tease and torment her teacher.

The next day at school, Emma was more than excited. She quickly ditched her two best friends and made her way to the English classroom. She was surprised to find the classroom with the door locked and the lights off. So she went to find her friends and waiting for the bell to ring so they could make their way to her favorite class.

Once the bell rang they all headed to classroom and was greeting by a very happy looking Miss Mills.

"Man, you really must've done a number on her." Ruby playfully whispered.

Emma jabbed her elbow in the brunette's side causing the playful brunette to wince. They made their way to the back of the class and sat quietly for the rest of the period. Emma was more than surprised when the teacher didn't look at her at all, after all, wasn't Emma the cause for the huge smile plastered on the teacher's face?

When the period ended, all three girls rushed out of the class. They're next class went by excruciatingly slow, having to listen to Mister Glass's voice for entire seventy-five minutes. Emma was more than relieved when that class was over, then came lunch.

Emma purposefully walked passed her favorite teacher's classroom and called out for her. The teacher's eyes immediately shot up.

"Miss Swan, can I help you?" The brunette teacher asked.

Emma took that as an invitation and waltzed into the classroom. "Yeah, why didn't you make any eye contact with me today? I'm feeling neglected." Emma playfully smirked.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Is there a reason I should have, Miss Swan?" She asked rather coldly.

Emma scowled, "No. I guess there isn't."

The teacher got up from her desk and went to the door, gesturing for Emma to leave before she did.

To say Emma was pissed was an understatement. She immediately found Ruby across the hall, waiting for her, and Belle was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed Ruby's head and whispered for her to play along. She pulled Ruby in for a long, heated kiss, to which Ruby reciprocated, she grabbed onto the back of the blonde's head and tried to bring her in as close as possible, not knowing what was going on, but not caring. Once it was over; Emma turned around and gave Miss Mills the worst death glare she could manage.

The smile that had been lingering on the teacher's face for the past few hours had now disappeared and was replaced by a look of shock and disappointment. The tension between the two didn't go unnoticed by Ruby and the newly returned Belle. When the teacher finally walked away, Belle broke the silence.

"What in the hell just happened?" She asked, looking between a flustered Emma and Ruby and bringing her attention back to the teacher storming away.

"Let's go get something to eat." Emma stated, walking in the opposite direction that the teacher had disappeared to.

"What the fuck?" Ruby whispered to herself. Still not completely understanding why her best friend just kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Damn. What the hell just happened? By the way, this is the chapter that inspired this fanfic, weird, I know, but whatever, I hope you liked it. Not to worry, all we be explained soon. Maybe you've already caught on. But, here is the chapter that I promised. See! I can get things done on time. Please review!


	7. Awkward

Everything She Wants – Chapter 7 – Awkward

* * *

When the trio arrived at Granny's, Emma didn't sit at her usual spot by the counter; she sat in a booth close to the back of the diner, hoping for a little privacy. Belle and Ruby waited by the counter for an order of large fries and about five minutes later they joined the now calmed down blonde.

After another five minutes of silence and awkward glances between Emma and Ruby, Belle got tired of it. "Okay, what is going on?" She asked, eyeing her two best friends carefully.

Emma made no move to answer, so that left it to Ruby, "Um, I think Emma and Miss Mills are fighting." She stated easily, but Belle wasn't buying it.

"I know there's more to it, Ruby, if it were just about them, you wouldn't be acting weird too." She said correctly.

Emma finally spoke up, "I kissed Ruby." She confessed, not holding in the bluntness of her admission.

Belle's eyes shot open. "What?" She whisper-shouted, not wanting to gain the attention of the rest of the students and staff on break in the diner.

If Ruby could have somehow liquefied into the booth at that moment, she would have without a second thought.

"Don't worry, it didn't mean anything." Emma finally chimed, breaking the silence.

"Gee, thanks." Ruby said, folding her arms across her chest.

Emma rolled her eyes, "It was a very good kiss though, so there's that." She said smiling.

"Okay, seriously? Are you really talking about kissing my girlfriend?" Belle whispered, growing angrier by the second.

Emma looked almost as shocked as Ruby when the word "girlfriend" came out of the petite brunettes mouth.

"Girlfriend?" Both girls asked, both in different tones. Ruby's was more of an adoration, whereas Emma's was more of a scoff, because as Belle said before, Emma doesn't plan on ever "settling down". Why would she? Why would she want a life where you can be gross in front of another person and not care because you're bound by some piece of paper from city hall? It's ridiculous.

"Well, I thought you were, I mean, I haven't been seeing anyone else." Belle added almost silently.

Ruby smiled, "Well, from now on, we are officially girlfriends." She sealed the promise with a quick peck on the lips.

"Mm, you should chew strawberry gum more often." Belle dreamily suggested.

Ruby looked confused, "But I'm not chewing gum…" she informed.

"But I am." Emma proclaimed.

"Which brings us back to the topic of you kissing Ruby?" Belle said, "Which is never to happen again," She added, "So why did you kiss her, in front of Miss Mills to be exact? Did something happen?" She asked, growing more curious and less angry now.

"It's stupid. She just, ugh! She pisses me off so much and I didn't know what to do, so I tried to make her jealous by kissing Ruby, I don't know. It was a stupid idea but it was worth it to see the look on her face. Maybe she was just as pissed off about me kissing Ruby as I was when she refused to acknowledge that we kissed yesterday." Emma explained, putting her head into her hands in frustration.

"What do you mean she refuses to acknowledge it?" Belle asked, wondering why everything wasn't going as planned.

Emma's attention to the conversation had been cut off when she saw Miss Mills walk out of the bathroom. "Be right back guys, I gotta go." She exclaimed before quite literally jumping out of the booth and sprinting into the bathroom grabbing Miss Mills' arm and dragging her back in with her, fortunately Ruby and Belle didn't see.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" Regina spit as she tried to flatten out her pantsuit, whilst Emma locked the door.

"Look, I'm sorry about kissing Ruby, okay? I'm just not used to people just not giving me what I want. And when you just refused to acknowledge me today in class and then completely blew me off not even fifteen minutes ago, I got mad. So I kissed Ruby just to spite you. And it was wrong and stupid and…" She was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into hers, somewhat literally taking the breath right out of her.

Regina pushed Emma back towards the wall, immediately taking control. Emma found it hard to breathe but she didn't care, the only thing she could think about right now was those perfect pouty lips that were smacking hers. Regina pulled away first, needing to breathe, she looked at Emma and smiled at the young girl's tousled hair and secretly hoped that hers didn't look like that but knew she was wrong.

Watching the young blonde trying to catch her breath in a state of euphoria was simply intoxicating and it was a sight that Regina found herself wanting to see more often.

"So you're not mad at me?" Emma asked once she had finally caught her breath.

"I was, I mean, who wouldn't be? But seeing you stumble over your words trying to apologize, I thought it was the most adorable thing ever." She explained, "However, this doesn't change anything. I can't give you special treatment in class, we can't talk about us in school, and we have to be very careful. I don't plan on ruining my life any time soon." The brunette further explained.

"I completely understand, Miss Mills." Emma pondered a thought, "Can I call you Regina outside of class? This Miss Mills thing is so formal." The blonde wondered.

"I do like the way my name sounds on your lips…" Regina trailed off, "I suppose there is no harm in it, so long as you do not slip up during school hours." She added.

Emma smirked, "I have more than enough control of my tongue, Regina." She winked playfully.

"And no crude comments like that either, dear, or I might be the one who slips up." She admitted as she felt her core start to throb after Emma's sentence.

She was just about to lunge at her student for the second time that afternoon, but a jiggling sound coming from the doorknob stopped her. Then someone was knocking.

"Emma? Are you in there? Unlock the door." Ruby's muffled voice sounded.

"Shit." Emma whispered, "well I guess it's a good thing there are stalls in here. Quick, go hide in one." She whispered furiously to Regina.

"Are you kidding me?" Regina whispered back.

"No, you're the one who said we have to keep this under wraps, so get in a stall now and make sure your feet can't be seen." Emma explained, practically pushing Regina into the farthest stall away from the door.

"Just a second." Emma shouted to Ruby.

She quickly walked to the door and unlocked it, revealing Ruby and Belle looking less than amused.

"Why did you just ditch us like that?" Ruby asked.

"I, um, I had to pee." She said innocently.

"Right, so why is your face all red?" Belle asked accusingly.

A realization hit Ruby, "Oh my god, Emma! Were you crying?" Emma didn't even have time to react before both Belle and Ruby swarmed her with a suffocating hug.

"Emma, what you're going through right now is definitely not a reason to cry. Just do what you always do, find a girl, sleep with her, and then forget about her. That always makes you feel better." Belle suggested while Ruby nodded in agreement with Belle's suggestion.

"You guys make me sound like a whore." Emma scoffed.

"Well, you were the one bragging to us the other day about your 'kill' list." Ruby reminded her.

Emma blushed at that, remembering that Regina was in the bathroom hiding in a stall hearing about the numerous people she's fucked.

"Can we _not _talk about this here? I'll be out in a minute; I just need to clean myself up before I go out there." Emma asked, hinting that she wanted them gone.

"No problem, Emma. We'll just be right outside. But I'd hurry it up if I were you; we have to be back at school in ten minutes if we want to make it to our next class." Belle told her.

Emma nodded and was secretly glad that she had brought her backpack with to lunch today. After the two girls left, Emma told Regina that she could come out now and the teacher reappeared.

"I am _never_ doing that again, Miss Swan." Regina said, looking less than pleased. Emma was unsure if it was because of the conversation that she overheard or if it was because of practically being forced into a small three-by-eight bathroom stall.

"Sorry. But, here, this is my cellphone number; I'll text you once we're down the block, just so it doesn't look suspicious." Emma said, writing down her number on a piece of paper in her notebook and giving it to Regina, "But, I guess I'm going to need yours to so I can actually call you." Emma said remembering that she didn't have the teacher's number.

"Just give me your phone, Miss Swan, and I'll put my number in there." The older brunette said, putting her hand out waiting for the younger woman to hand her the cellphone.

Emma did as she was told and gave the woman her phone and waited for her to finish adding her own phone number to the younger girl's phone.

"Thanks, I'll um, I'll call you later, like tonight, or you can call me, I'm sure you're curious about what you heard just a few seconds ago. I'll try to explain everything the best I can." Emma admitted quietly.

"That would be preferable; I'd like to know exactly who I'm falling into to bed with, so to speak." Regina smirked.

_Oh God._ Emma thought. _I could live my whole life happy if I just got to see that smirk every day for the rest of it._

"Of course. I'll um; I'll see you around, Regina." Emma concluded their conversation with a quick peck on the lips and left the bathroom.

Once Emma and her friends got halfway down the block, she kept her promise and sent a text to her secret lover.

**Coast is clear. –E**

Of course, Ruby being the nosy person she is, immediately took a quick look at Emma's phone and saw the name of the recipient before Emma had the chance to lock it.

"So who is this 'Queen' that you're texting?" She asked, nudging Emma playfully in the shoulder.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "All will be revealed in due time, Ruby."

Ruby smirked, "Which means when we go over to your house later and talk about it right?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not making any promises. I'm expecting a phone call later." She confessed.

That's when the realization hit her. How was she going to tell Regina everything she wants to know? What if there were questions that Emma couldn't answer? Questions that she didn't _want _to answer? She understood that Regina would want to know about the girls _and _guys that's she's been with, but she was hoping that her teacher wouldn't go all psychiatrist on her and want to delve into her past. She'd never done that before with anyone else she's fucked. So why would she have to do it with Regina?

That thought made her feel better. And before she knew it they were back at the school, rushing to their second last class of the day. Emma knew one thing for sure, she was going to have another long ass night, and it was only the third day of school.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. I hope you liked it! I had this done before tonight's episode, but didn't want to post it **_**during **_**the episode. You know what I mean? Anyway, please review, I'll really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
